


something’s coming over me (i need to get a hold of you now)

by softeldritch (orphan_account)



Series: prompt fills [7]
Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: First Kiss, Getting Together, M/M, Winnipeg Jets, also hair pulling bc i've been havin Thots since we first saw niky's new 'do, idiots to lovers, lil bit of possessiveness i couldn't help myself
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-01
Updated: 2019-10-01
Packaged: 2020-11-08 17:36:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20839394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/softeldritch
Summary: Well, because he’s always thought Patrik was hot, but now he’s pretty sure it’s actuallytrue.





	something’s coming over me (i need to get a hold of you now)

**Author's Note:**

> requested by anon on [tumblr](https://soft-eldritch.tumblr.com/post/188056854973/i-have-never-in-my-life-found-patrik-laine)
> 
> listen? listen. patrik hot. nik hot. both of them together? **very** hot.
> 
> (title from _real love_ by carly rae jepsen)

The first thing Nikolaj notices when he picks Patrik up from the airport is that he’s somehow gotten ridiculously hot. Then he notices how jet-lagged Patrik is, and how rumpled his clothes are, and how stupid his hair looks after the plane ride.

But he can’t stop thinking about the first thing, because—

Well, because he’s always thought Patrik was hot, but now he’s pretty sure it’s actually _true_. As stupid as his hair looks it’s a good length on him, and he’s tanned from the summer, and his scruff is giving Nikolaj a lot of really alarming thoughts about how much he wants to feel that on his neck or between his thighs, and. Yeah.

Patrik grins when he spots him, wide and crooked, and Nikolaj grins back a little helplessly. There’s something endearing about the way Patrik half-walks, half-strides over, like he’s exciting enough to see Nikolaj to actually _rush_ somewhere.

“Hey, Nik,” Patrik says once he’s close, then leans in to throw his arms around Nikolaj in a hug. Nikolaj winds his arms around Patrik’s waist, hugging a bit too tight, trying to subtly breathe him in as he presses his face to Patrik’s shoulder. He smells kinda like stale airplane, but—Nikolaj’s missed him.

“Hey, Patty,” Nikolaj says once Patrik’s pulled back. It’s easy to grin up at him, to punch him lightly on the arm and say, “took you long enough.”

Patrik grins back, and Nikolaj’s heart does this weird stutter-skip thing in his chest. “Yeah, yeah.” Patrik waves it off, easy and casual like he always is, like Nikolaj wasn’t a little afraid he wouldn’t see him for months. Which was probably a stupid fear, but he knows how much of a business it is. “Where’s your car?”

“Already, huh?” Nikolaj starts walking, barely waiting for Patrik to catch up with him. “You tired?”

Patrik bumps him as they walk. “What do you think?”

“Just don’t fall asleep on me.” The _because I missed you _goes unsaid, but Nikolaj knows he’s not exactly subtle enough to hide it. He _did_ miss Patrik. “How was the flight?”

“Long.”

“Other than that, dumbass.”

“Really long.” 

Nikolaj glances over to just to give him a look, and Patrik’s grinning at him, sleepy and a little smug. It’s fucking dangerous. Nikolaj looks away and tries desperately not to blush, because apparently without exposure he’s lost all his defences against Patrik looking at him like they’ve just rolled out of bed together.

“I knew I shouldn’t have come to pick you up,” Nikolaj says, managing a joking tone. “Should’ve gotten one of the Finns to do it.”

He’s expecting Patrik to make some stupid comment back, but all he gets is a brief second of weird, awkward silence. When he looks over Patrik’s staring at him, expression unreadable. “You and Joona are buddies now, right?” His tone’s a little sharp, and Nikolaj feels it in a tiny little shiver down to the base of his spine.

“Not as much as you are,” he says after a beat, “obviously.”

Patrik . . . doesn’t say anything. 

They walk the rest of the way to Nikolaj’s car in the kind of awkward silence they haven’t really had in years. Nikolaj helps Patrik gets his shit in the back then slips into the driver’s seat, a nervous feeling fluttering in his stomach. His fingers are tight around the steering wheel when Patrik gets in beside him.

Whatever mood Patrik was in seems to have faded; he grins at Nikolaj, and his eyes flick up to Nikolaj’s hair. “I finally get to see the flow.” He reaches up, tugs on a lock, and a violent shudder runs just beneath Nikolaj’s skin that he somehow manages to keep hidden. “Looks good, Fly.” His eyes light up. “Looks _fly_.”

Literally nobody should have taught Patrik that stupid bit of slang. Nikolaj rolls his eyes, pulling out of his parking spot. “You’ve seen pictures.”

“Yeah, but that’s not the same as real life.” Patrik reaches over again—and this time he winds his finger around a strand at the base of Nikolaj’s skull and _pulls_. 

A noise rises in Nikolaj’s throat. He swallows it down before it can spill out, staring out the windshield as his fingers go tight around the steering wheel. “Can you not do that when I’m driving?”

Patrik laughs. “Sorry.” He doesn’t sound sorry at all.

They catch up on the drive to Patrik’s house; Nikolaj’s trip to Italy and Patrik’s trips to Greece and Dubai, how their training’s been going, little details that weren’t worth mentioning before. It’s different than texting or snapping or talking on the phone, because he gets to see Patrik’s crooked grin, and the stupid way Patrik’s face goes slack when he’s thinking about something.

A few times Nikolaj’s pretty sure he almost runs a red light because he’s staring at Patrik’s dimples or the moles on his neck or his stupid fluffy hair, but he manages to get them to Patrik’s place completely unscathed. They bring his shit up together, and a feeling of familiarity settles over Nikolaj’s shoulders as he walks in the door. He’s missed this place.

Patrik disappears with his bag, down the hall where Nikolaj knows his bedroom is. 

Nikolaj’s . . . kind of at a loss for what to do. This year feels different. Maybe because Patrik wasn’t here for camp, maybe because they’re a year older. Maybe because Patrik’s grown into his face so much more this season and his scruff is kind of driving Nikolaj _wild_—

“Joona’s moving in tonight, right?” he calls into the apartment, just to distract himself. 

Patrik doesn’t answer for a second. When he does, his voice is a little gruffer, his accent a little more noticeable. “Yeah.”

Lots of Finns this year. Nikolaj starts wondering how close Patrik’s gonna get with all of them. He’s already close to Joona—they used to have sleepovers—and Ville’s got a reasonable amount of hero worship for him, and everyone knows how much Patrik likes being admired.

And he kind of hates himself for it, but he’s a little jealous. He doesn’t wanna _share_.

“I’m gonna hang out until he gets here,” Nikolaj decides, ignoring the way his stomach’s gone all twisty as he heads into Patrik’s living room. He collapses on the couch, pulls out his phone to scroll through instagram, maybe send messages to the team that their Patrik’s touched down safely.

“You’re really buddies with Joona.”

Nikkolaj glances up. Patrik’s staring at him from the doorway, arms crossed over his chest. His expression’s weird again. “I guess? He’s a nice guy, you probably know that.”

Patrik’s mouth twists, eyes narrowing. He stalks over and something clenches in Nikolaj’s gut at the way his face has gone all sharp. He’s big, especially from Nikolaj’s angle. Somehow Nikolaj always forgets exactly what that _feels_ like.

The effect mostly disappears when Patrik falls onto the couch next to him. He tips his head back, eyes falling shut as he huffs out a sigh, shoulders slumping as he melts into the couch.

“Long day?”

Patrik makes a face. “Really long day.” His eyes flutter open slowly, half-lidded as his gaze slides in Nikolaj’s direction. Languidly, he reaches up again, poking at the hair curling around Nikolaj’s ear. “It looks good like this. You should keep growing it.” His fingers drag through Nikolaj’s hair, sending shivers down his spine—then he threads his fingers into it and gives it another tug, and Nikolaj can’t help the way his face goes uncomfortably hot.

“Can you stop that?” he snaps, a little breathless.

Eyes crinkling, Patrik grins that stupid crooked grin. “Why?” Another pull, and heat flickers to life at the base of Nikolaj’s spine. “Does it bother you?”

“I—” Nikolaj swallows. His hands clench into fists on his thighs, eyes fighting not to flutter shut. “Yeah, kinda—” Patrik tugs again, and there’s no mistaking the squeak in the back of Nikolaj’s throat, or the way his whole fucking body twitches.

Patrik’s eyes widen. Embarrassment burns under Nikolaj’s skin. “Oh.”

_Yeah, oh_, Nikolaj thinks, glaring at the mole on Patrik’s throat, trying to make his flush disappear. It’s fucking awkward, but this probably isn’t the weirdest thing that’s ever happened between buddies—sometimes you accidentally discover your friend’s kinks. Whatever. Totally normal.

Nikolaj’s even bad at lying to _himself_.

“Oh,” Patrik says again, a different lilt to his voice. Then he slides his hand to the back of Nikolaj’s skull, fists a hand in his hair, and _pulls_.

A truly embarrassing noise chokes past Nikolaj’s teeth. He bares his throat almost automatically, gasping a little, a tremor in his fists as he clenches them even tighter. 

“_Oh_.”

“Say something other than ‘oh’ or I’m gonna punch you,” Nikolaj grits out, eyes pressed tightly shut as he tries getting his blush under control. Or _any_ part of himself under control. “Patty, what are we even—”

His eyes are still closed, so he’s not expecting it at _all_ when Patrik leans in and presses a kiss to his throat. Nikolaj’s not even sure _what_ the noise that just came out of him was—some strangled combination of a groan and a squeal—and his eyes flash open just in time to see Patrik leaning back just enough to meet his eyes, a strange expression on his face. His eyes are bright, his burgeoning grin somewhere between smug and nervous.

“Is that okay?” Patrik says, stumbling over the words. He shakes his head, cheeks going pink. “I mean, is it okay I did that?”

Nikolaj swallows, feeling the strain of it with his head still tipped back. “Uh.” Suddenly his whole body’s starting to burn. “I don’t think that’s how a first kiss is supposed to go.”

Patrik grins, sheepish. “Oops.”

Then he leans in and kisses Nikolaj properly. It’s a little awkward, their noses bumping a bit, and Nikolaj’s neck feels weird from the strain. It’s also probably the best kiss he’s ever had. A syrupy feeling floods Nikolaj’s veins as his mouth moves with Patrik’s, tasting shitty travel toothpaste and coffee.

Patrik’s grip tightens again as he angles Nikolaj’s head—and now the kiss is _filthy_, and Nikolaj can’t manage to swallow down his moan. 

“Oh,” Patrik says, rearing back to grin at Nikolaj. His other hand lands hot and heavy on Nikolaj’s thigh, fingertips digging into the inner seam of his jeans, and Nikolaj can’t suppress the shudder that wracks his body. Patrik looks even more delighted at that.

“Shut up,” Nikolaj manages.

“Make me,” Patrik says, before ducking his head to bite at Nikolaj’s jaw.

“_Patrik_—” His voice breaks apart on a moan as Patrik’s teeth dig in, sharp enough to be painful. Fuck, it’s _unfair_. Nikolaj’s always been easy to get going but this is _ridiculous_, he shouldn’t be panting and squirming just from Patrik biting a trail down his neck. He’s not _that_ easy.

He’s lying to himself again, obviously.

“Stay over,” Patrik murmurs into his neck, adjusting his grip so he can tip Nikolaj’s head over and give himself more room. Nikolaj moans through his teeth as Patrik starts kissing him, soft hair tickling just under his chin. “I have a really nice bed.”

And Nikolaj absolutely would, but—

“Patty—_no_.” Patrik’s grip on his thigh tightens and Nikolaj squirms, getting a hand around Patrik’s arm just to brace himself. “Joona’s coming over in—in like half an hour, I’m not—”

This time Patrik’s bite _hurts_. Nikolaj squeaks, hips shifting on the couch. “Stop talking about Joona,” Patrik mumbles, voice low and ragged. He sounds way too angry just to be pissed about getting interrupted, especially when Nikolaj’s got a point.

“Are you _jealous_?”

“Shut up.” He bites again, right under Nikolaj’s jaw, and Nikolaj knows there’s gonna be a mark there tomorrow.

Fuck. If this goes on any longer, he’s not—he gets both hands on Patrik’s shoulders and shoves him back, so hard he almost tips over. Patrik’s eyes are wide and wild, pupils blown as he frowns at Nikolaj. “_Not_ now,” Nikolaj manages, desperately fighting the urge to climb into Patrik’s lap. “Okay? Not now. And not _here_, where our fucking _teammate_ is gonna be living in thirty minutes.”

Patrik opens his mouth. Closes it. Scowls. “Fine,” he says eventually. “But you owe me.”

Nikolaj barks out a laugh. “I don’t owe you _shit_.”

The intensity of Patrik’s stare makes him shiver. “You owe me,” Patrik repeats; lower, rougher.

“I . . .” Nikolaj swallows. “I’ll decide if I owe you.” Before he can do something stupid he pushes up off the couch, almost stumbling in his hurry. “But right now I’m gonna go home, and you’re gonna . . .” He gestures vaguely at Patrik, still in his rumpled airplane clothes, face flushed and breathing hard. “Clean up, or something.”

Patrik frowns. “You could stay.”

No. Bad idea. _Very_ bad idea. “If I stay, by the time Joona shows up we’ll be—” Nikolaj coughs, face heating. “Anyway. Just—one more thing.” 

He leans down, cupping Patrik’s face in both hands, feeling the scruff against his calloused palms. Then he kisses him, chaste and lingering.

“I’m not putting out until you take me on a date,” he murmurs when they part, lips still brushing Patrik’s with every word. Then he stands, grinning, a little nervous and a little arrogant. Patrik’s just staring up at him, eyes ridiculously blue and expression ridiculously dumbstruck, and Nikolaj’s pretty sure his feelings went past _first date_ years ago. But he doesn’t say it, because that’s a lot to put on a guy after a 22 hour flight. Instead, he just smiles, and kicks gently at Patrik’s ankle. “See you soon?”

“Yeah—definitely,” Patrik says, grin crooking at his mouth. “Very soon. You’re free tomorrow night, right?”

Nikolaj makes a show of humming, looking off into the distance while he considers. “Maybe. I’ll check my schedule.”

Patrik kicks him. Nikolaj laughs, and Patrik laughs too, and all those confusing things Nikolaj was feeling—about the summer and the season and Patrik’s contract—they all settle into place.

It’s gonna be a good year.

**Author's Note:**

> 🤷🏻
> 
> [tumblr](http://soft-eldritch.tumblr.com/) // [twitter](http://twitter.com/softeldritch)


End file.
